


Oumota Challenge Week

by puffinmuffin13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Idk there's lots of random things I could probs tag if I really tried to, Kokichi has a bad time in the last chapter I'm sorry, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, There's one chapter with a VR au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: My go at the Oumota week challenge! First chapter's late cause I was having problems with Ao3, and it's rated T to be safe, but I hope you like it!





	1. Clothing Swap

**Author's Note:**

> So I may or may not be having some troubles with grammar... I don't know, I just don't work well with time limits. Enjoy anyway...

"Hey, Kaito! Catch."

Kaito barely had time to look up from the clothes he was folding before the outfit Kokichi had thrown hit him in the face. "Ow! What the hell, Kokichi!"

Kokichi giggled cheekily, putting a finger to his lips. "Come on, space idiot, did you really think you could get away with saying all those things about my organization?"

What? Kaito stared at Kokichi in confusion before realization came to him. Just last week, they'd been arguing over whether Kokichi's organization really had 10,000 members or not... And when Kaito had rebutted Kokichi's claims of him being a decent underling with, "I'm nobody's underling! Besides, those weird *** outfits wouldn't even look good on me," Kokichi's eyes had lit up with mischievousness, and he had run off saying, "I'll show you, space idiot!"

Yeah, that was probably what Kokichi was referring to. But that meant... "Kokichi, did you seriously make me one of your stupid uniforms?!"

"What? No!" Kokichi was obviously lying, as the clothes in Kaito's arms were definitely a copy of the smaller boy's outfit - "I got the best tailors in the world to make it, nishishi!" Ah, there it was.

Kaito groaned, knowing there was no way he was going to get out of this, despite the efforts he could make. Better get it over with now rather than later. "Look, I'll put it on, but you can't take any pictures, and it'll only be for a minute!"

Kokichi gazed curiously at him, a finger on his cheek. "Huh... I didn't even have to use any fake tears this time, space idiot! You're learning!"

"Aw, shut up!" Kaito yelled over his shoulder as he stomped towards the bathroom to get changed, and he could hear Kokichi giggling behind him. Moron.

Kaito slammed the door behind him, groaning as he pulled off his jacket and shirt. Shoot, Kokichi was never going to get him hear the end of this, was he? *Well, at least maybe now he'll shut up about hi stupid organization.*

Kaito glanced in the mirror as he fixed up the scarf. It was just as he'd imagined - he looked absolutely horrible in it. Nevertheless, Kaito opened the door and awaited all the teasing that was sure to come.

... Which surprisingly didn't happen. Kokichi took one look at him, scoffed, and said, "Okay, dude, you need to stop. Go put your clothes back on; you look waaaaay too uncomfortable. Shoo now!" he said, pushing Kaito back into the bathroom and slamming the door in his face.

Kaito stood there, staring at the door, before he finally came to his senses. What the hell was that? Kokichi actually *respecting* him? What?

Kaito shook his head in confusion before changing back into his regular clothes - and noticing something as he did so.

"Kokichi, you get the **** back here with my jacket!"

"Nishishi; catch me if you can, space idiot!"

And so Kaito ended up chasing Kokichi around the school, the uniform Kokichi had given him disappearing overnight... Except for the scarf. And Kaito didn't really mind that. After all, he never did get that jacket back.

Unfortunately for Kokichi, he had twelve more.


	2. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short. All of these will be short. Embrace the short fics. And embrace the gay, too.

Kaito woke up on his birthday to see Kokichi two inches from his face.

"Agh! Goddamn it Kokichi!" Kaito said, after the initial flailing and moment of panic he first had upon waking up. Kokichi was still cackling.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and - well, not bakey. Toasty. We all know what happened the last time I made bacon," Kokichi says, tapping his cheek with a cheeky smile. "I did make toast, though!"

Kaito sighs, rubbing his head. "Of course you did. Does this toast have a large plastic spider on it too?"

"What? No way!" Kokichi brought a hand to his chest, feigning hurt. "I - I can't believe my beloved thinks I would do that to him! And on his birthday! Waaahaaah!" Aaaand there were the fake tears again.

Said fake tears were quickly stopped by a pillow hitting Kokichi in the face. "Shut up, dork."

Kokichi just laughed, hitting Kaito back with the same pillow. "I could say the same to you, space idiot! Nishishi!" He jumped off the bed and ran to the door before Kaito could punch him. "Don't be late for your breakfast cake and toast!"

Kaito rolled his eyes, unable to stop the smile that came onto his face when he thought about the mess Kokichi was sure to have made while baking the cake. "Cute dumb***."

"I heard that!"


	3. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy howdy I can't write summaries sometimes.

Day Three: Lies

"Kokichi, why do you lie so much?"

It was an innocent question, or so Kaito thought at first. But after weeks of dodging the question, Kaito was just about done with being left without an answer.

And that's how he ended up cornering Kokichi after class to ask.

Kokichi sighed loudly, rolling his eyes. "And why would I tell you that?"

"Um, because we're dating? We have been for two weeks now? Jeez, Kokichi," Kaito said, taking a step back and rubbing his neck, "it's fine if you wanna keep secrets, but your lies are kind of upsetting to some people."

Kokichi went silent at that. No matter how much he teased the others, Kaito knew he hated bullies with a seething passion. And he sure as heck didn't want to be one himself.

"Fiiiiine. But you better not tell anyone else, okay Kaito?" Kokichi said, and Kaito nearly cheered he was so triumphant. Finally Kokichi was going to tell him!

"Yeah, okay, I promise. Now what is it?" Kaito pounded his fists together eagerly, and Kokichi pursed his lips.

"I..." Kokichi fidgeted, and Kaito realized that it was probably taking all of his will power not to lie right now. "I hate it... But being honest is dangerous."

*...What?* Kaito stared at him. *Dangerous?* "What do you mean, dangerous?!"

Kokichi glared at him like Kaito had just proven his point. "If people know who you really are, it's easier for them to - to use it against you and make fun of you for it!"

He said the second part of the sentence in a rush, but Kaito thought he understood. Kokichi, however, was really hoping he didn't, because it was kind of embarrassing. Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, afraid of getting teased?

"...You do realize only Miu would make fun of you if you told the truth, right?"

"What?!" Kokichi stares Kaito in the eye in disbelief, confusion in his gaze. Kaito coughs awkwardly.

"I mean, think about it. Would anyone besides Miu ever tease you about something?" Kaito says, and Kokichi is left speechless.

Kokichi does think about it, long after the two of them finally started heading home after twenty minutes of Kokichi not saying anything. Kaito, as much as he hates to admit it, does have a point.

But so does he.

"I don't know, space idiot. Kiibo's got lots of sass recently."

The laughter Kaito bursts into is almost enough to get Kokichi to promise he won't lie as much anymore. Almost.

But he has a feeling it doesn't need to be said.

Boy howdy was everyone surprised when they found out his organization only had ten members, though.


	4. Dreams (though they're more like nightmares)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A post-vr au, where Kaito and Kokichi are sorta good friends.

Blood, blood everywhere -

*No; please god no!*

The poison slowly coursing through his veins -

*NO! NO! NO!*

The hydraulic press just above his head -

"ARRRGH!" Kokichi woke up with a yell, falling out of bed and lying on the floor, shivering with fear from the memories of that *horrid game.* Taking deep breaths to call himself, Kokichi was vaguely aware of being soaked with sweat.

He was just about to thank Angie's stupid god that no one had woken up when he heard knocking at his door. "Kokichi? You okay in there, man?"

Kokichi bit his lip in annoyance, rubbing his arms to stop his shaking. *Maybe if I just tell him to go he'll go. Kaito'd gladly take any offer to leave me alone.* "I'm fine!"

A sigh, and Kokichi could almost picture Kaito putting his fists together in thought. "Hey, can I come in?"

...Why the absolute hell not. If he's not gonna leave, Kokichi's gonna welcome the company - though he would never tell Kaito that. It would get his thoughts away from his nightmare, at least. "Fine."

Kaito opened the door, peering through the dark at Kokichi. Once he spotted him, he came over and sat next to Kokichi. "Hey, you okay, man?"

"Of course, space idiot!" Ah, whoops. There was that bad habit of Kokichi's again, always pretending everything was perfectly fine. Kokichi stopped his grin and stared at the ground. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." And Kaito hits blunt again. "And I heard you screaming earlier."

Kokichi rolled his eyes. "It's all the rage, space - Kaito, didn't you know?"

Kaito sighed, and tiredly put a hand on Kokichi's shoulder, making him stiffen up. "Look, dude, I'm here for you. Got that?"

Kokichi *meant* for his muttering of, "No you don't," to be under his breath, but Kaito apparently still heard, because he suddenly gave Kokichi the kind of side-hug only his sidekicks would get.

"I mean it. And -" "Why are you touching me."

Kaito's face heated up, and even in the dim hallway light Kokichi could see his blush. "Wh - not the time, Kokichi!"

"Sure, space idiot. Sure," Kokichi said, and leaned into Kaito's side before he could take his arm away. "You better not let me have any nightmares this time, okay?"

"Huh?" But the shorter boy was already snuggled into Kaito's side, slowly falling into dreamland and not letting Kaito get up. He sighed, smiling down at Kokichi's cute, peaceful face.

"Goodnight, gremlin."

"Dork."

"Hey!"


	5. (Campus) AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is annoyed his boyfriend is spending too much time studying and barely any with him, so he takes Kaito's notes for a class. A chase ensues.

"KOKICHI YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE WITH MY NOTES OR SO HELP ME -"

Kaito was currently chasing Kokichi around campus, the latter having taken his notes "to get the space idiot off his butt and outside or once."

"Nope! You gotta catch me!"

Kaito cursed and ran past Maki and Shuichi, both looking slightly confused, but Maki also looked annoyed. At least Kokichi hadn't disturbed their date this time.

"Gotcha!" Kaito finally caught up to Kokichi when he miscalculated and fell over while turning. Jogging the last few feet up to him, Kaito glared at Kokichi. "What the hell was that for?!"

Kokichi muttered something under his breath, and Kaito narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Kokichi glared at Kaito, sighing loudly while getting up. "I *said,* you never do anything anymore! You don't go out training, you don't go stargazing with me - if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to gain enough *brain cells* to figure out that you never. Spend. Time with me!"

Kaito stared. ... Working on getting Kokichi to tell the truth had obviously been too effective. He sighed, and scratched his neck while Kokichi continued to glare at him.

"I'm really sorry. Look, I'll make it up to you - we'll go out stargazing tonight, okay?"

"Hm..." Kokichi made a thinking face, one that showed he was still angry, but willing to accept a compromise. "Alrighty, space idiot. But if you ever, *ever* do this again..." His creepy look made an appearance, and Kaito had to stop his instinctual step back.

"Great! Can I have my notes now?" Kaito asked, and Kokichi went back to his thinking face.

"Mm, nope! Nishishi!" Kokichi took off again, and Kaito was left running after him.

"KOKICHI!"


	6. Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should probs get around to playing Ultra Despair Girls... Anyway, Kokichi adopts the former Warriors of Hope without Kaito's knowledge. And one of them steals his coat.

"Kokichi, what is that?"

"A smoothie."

"Kokichi those are the former Warriors of Hope."

Kokichi shrugged, still sipping his smoothie, and Kaito put his head in his hands, groaning. The sounds of children's laughter and running feet came from somewhere in the house, and Kaito finally looked up at Kokichi after a few minutes.

"I come home from work, and I see that you've taken in some of the kids who committed genocide on adults? We're adults!" Kaito exclaimed, and Kokichi smirked.

"Yeah, but," he sniffled, but stopped his gathering tears when Kaito sent him a "not right now" glare. "But you see, the Future Foundation found them, and didn't want to leave them alone, so -"

"So you offered to take them in," Kaito sighed. Kokichi nodded eagerly.

"Ding ding ding! The space idiot gets it right!" Kokichi gave him a quick hug before dashing off, most likely to join the kids in their game. "See you later, peasant!"

Kaito groaned, setting down the bag of Taco Bell he had picked up on his way home and slumped into a chair. *At least Kokichi had a reason this time for asking me to get tons of burritos...*

Suddenly realizing the laughter was a lot closer than it had been a second ago, Kaito raised his head to see - Masaru, right? - leading the kids and Kokichi in a march through the living room. The odd thing was, though, was that he *had Kokichi's scarf on.*

Kaito watched them as they passed, and couldn't help but notice how Kokichi mixed well with the kids, even if they were the former Warriors of Hope. It was almost like Hope's Peak got his talent wrong; that Kokichi should have been the Ultimate Child Caregiver instead of the Ultimate Supreme Leader.

Kaito had calmed down by now, and he waved as the kids as they walked past him, trying to reassure them that he wasn't going to lash out at them, and decided that maybe he would be okay with taking care of these kids.

After all, if he wasn't here sooner or later they were going to accidently set things on fire.

Or cover it with glitter.

Or - "WHAT THE HELL DON'T STEAL MY COAT GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE - ER, PERSON!"

Yeah, this was gonna be an adventure.


	7. Gone By The Next Day (Free Day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo angsty stuff. Sorry it's late, I was having troubles again. Anyway, this is the story of the four times Kokichi nearly died, the one time he actually did, and the one time he lived.

The first time Kokichi nearly died, the body announcement scared the knife out of his hands.

Kokichi stared at it for a second before spinning around and dashing out of his room. Damn it! He was too late! All because of his stupid cowardice!

When Kokichi saw the body of Rantaro, possibly the only person who had been anywhere close to a friend, he cried actual tears. But luckily, he was able to stop quick enough that people thought it was fake.

Then Kaede took charge. She promised everyone when the murderer didn't take the First Blood Perk that she would figure it out. She would catch the culprit. She may not have been the best leader, but Kokichi had to admit he could count on her to take up leadership when it was needed, and he respected her for that.

She was gone by the next day.

 

The second time Kokichi nearly died, he was clutching his motive video and heading to the warehouse for some rope.

There, he met Ryoma, and when the shorter boy saw the rope in his hands started to talk about how Kokichi had something to live for, but he didn't.

Kokichi smirked and said it was hypocritical of him, but Ryoma shook his head and told Kokichi that he didn't know his family was gone.

Kokichi dropped the rope, left, and cursed himself out for being so stupid while thanking Ryoma for reminding him.

Ryoma was gone by the next day.

 

The third time Kokichi nearly died, he fell through the floor and nearly bled out.

This wasn't like the floorboard he would fall through later, oh no, this was simply the fault of Monokuma, for making the floors so breakable. Luckily Angie found him, patched him up, and invited him to paint with her. It was stupid, but Kokichi painted anyway, and wondered if he could be something akin to friends with Angie.

She was gone by the next day.

 

The fourth time Kokichi nearly died, he stopped his own murder.

He shook the entire time, scared out of his mind. However close he came to killing himself before, this wasn't of his own doing. This would be his murder, and murder was something Kokichi absolutely despised.

Gonta saved him, but killed Miu in the process. Kokichi felt terrible - he had manipulated Gonta into killing just so Kokichi would live. He didn't even want to anymore. Maybe he could save Gonta.

Gonta was gone by the next day.

 

The fifth time Kokichi nearly died, he actually did.

The universe had really cornered him now. Poison in his veins, hydraulic press above his head, and his love about to press the button that would kill him.

Before he gave the signal to kill him, Kokichi confessed. Confessed his love, and his shame, and the thoughts he had when he was alone. He was about to die, so there was no point, right?

He was gone by the next day.

 

The first time Kokichi lived, he was welcoming Kaito to the afterlife.

He watched the astronaut step out of the execution, confused and wary. Running up to him and giving him a hug, Kokichi surpressed the tears he was about to cry and asked if he could kiss him.

The lips on his own were the best answer he could have gotten, and Kokichi nearly forgot to tease Kaito about being a ghost couple.

It wasn't gone by the next day.


End file.
